


The dog days are over

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: In that moment  Theon summoned every ounce of strength, every ounce of theon- ness he could muster and  gave  him one last smile.





	The dog days are over

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this this one a while ago but then I couldnt find it again but now i have so  
> Just a lil thing where Theon kills Ramsay because as much as i love sansa he shouldve done it

"He deserves it’ Theon Greyjoy was no stranger to that phrase. this time though for once they didn't mean him. he felt million things at once good bad happy sad. scared exhilarated . strange. He remembered the old Theon. How he felt in the heat of battle . not like this. “I am not sure…” he started looking at her desperately “ I am not sure If i can do it?” she looked hard and angry. Unforgiving unrelenting. None of her sweetness showing “you can. you can and you will. We will never be free otherwise . we must end this now . It can be no one else.”  
“ it was just a game “ he told him with a shrug trying to keep his hands from shaking too much . “I know how much you like games. Only you didn’t win this time. Its not so fun when you don’t win is it?”  
he just smiled then. so self-assured as always.  
“you are mistaken. I dont lose,” He didnt believe I would hurt him he didn’t believe anything could hurt him and me least of all .he still thought me his. “I never lose”  
“im afraid this time you have lost “ Theon did it quick then before anything else could be said.he changed his mind. Before he could even quite register it. He bit down on his tongue till the blood came to stop accursed words “im sorry” from coming out .  
No. not this time. He told himself. You have things to be sorry about but this is not one of them. this needs no apology It was quick Too quick maybe . he did scream though. just once, but that was enough. Not so brave then not so big It made Theon feel good to hear to him scream. To know that he had made him scream , that just once it had been that way round. In that moment Theon summoned every ounce of strength, every ounce of theon- ness he could muster and gave him one last smile. He always hated those smiles .  
Then he fell .  
He heard the thud as Ramsay hit the floor. All twisted and broken. Not so pretty.  
Then nothing.  
Silence.  
It was already over. Just like that.  
He blinked surprised. Half of him honestly hadn’t expected he could even die. He was too powerful too uncontrollable. Death was for .. .lesser mortals… from the look on face just before he fell it seemed like he thought that as well .. you didn’t last long though ,did you?"  
Not so strong then not so clever not so invincible after all.. “well.” he announced to the empty room. “.I must say Im disappointed in you . that was really… underwhelming. ” It was. Very plain. very normal. Very human.  
Not so scary then. Not so impossible. Just one more bad man in a world full of bad men. One more dead man.  
Nevertheless he felt adrenaline seep through him. It was finally over . they were free he is dead I am alive. I am Theon and I am alive . The relief was immense. “who’s pathetic now?” he spat Sansa appeared silently at his side. “I did it! I actually did it! I killed him. I didn’t think … I didn’t think he’d die ” he stopped embarrassed but she understood .she looked down on him and then back to Theon “that was quick. you didn’t make him suffer .” She said flatly not betraying whether she thought that was a good thing or not. he watched her face wondering what she was really thinking. His missing fingers twitched. “ That’s what he would have done. I am not him. You are not him. It was better this way. this is what Robb would have done. we’re not his creatures anymore. a big grizzly death would have been what he wanted, made him feel important. made him feel like he still had a hold on us . well not anymore.”  
“No, not anymore ” she agreed but she still looked uncomfortable.  
A dark smile spread across Theon’ s ruined face. “he gave up too easily. What a weakling. ” he teased .she looked at him. She understood. Her eyes sparkled like they used to in the old days “I would’ve fought. I would’ve held out much longer.”  
Sansa stark laughed .


End file.
